Her Reason
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: One Shot. There is always a reson for why you look for something. Same goes for Tohru and Isuzu.


(My first fruits Basket fic. Please be nice. But any comments are welcome. And I'm just kinda skipping around the chapter so dont get mad at me!)

Kyou and Tohru.

DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT READ VOLUME 14 OR CHAPTER 80 OR 79.

Sorry if its not the greatest fanfic ever...BTW I dont own Fruits Basket...

**Her Reason**

(Tohru's thoughts in Bold)

_Because the girl thought that the life the family led, was not ones that they deserved. She set out to free them from the curse that had been placed over them. Although she wasnt strong or she knew what to look for to break it, she still wanted to free the family. Because even though a cage bird can not say no to what ever comes its way, it is only because it has lost its voice from screaming to be free._

------------

Tohru walked home from school. At this rate to her, it was the usual day. She walked up the steps to the house and took off her shoes. Then she heard something. It sounded like someone was sick. The noise came again, this time louder. Worse then before.

Tohru opened the door and seen Isuzu barely holding herself up above the floor. Beneth Izsuzu was evidence of who was sick. But it wasnt like Tohru was mad or anything. Tohru stepped closer to Isuzu but she held up her hands in defense.

" Ah!" Isuzu said when she saw Tohru standing over her.

" Isuzu-san!" Tohru said stepping a little bit closer. But Isuzu prevented Tohru from getting closer to her.

" Dont get mad! Dont get mad! Dont get mad mama. Papa dont get mad at me." Isuzu cried. Tohru stood there shocked. Her eyes wide and her mind racing.

**Why is Isuzu-san crying like that? Whats the matter with her?** The next thing Tohru knew, was that she was holding Isuzu in her arms calming her down.

Shigure opened the door and seen Tohru holding the unconsious Isuzu, whose sobs were down to a little uneven breathing.

" Tohru. I-" Shigure stopped as Isuzu turned into a horse. " We'll wait for her to change back. In the mean time we will can Hatori."

Tohru nodded and looked back down at Isuzu. Her eyes softed with concern.

-------------

Isuzu woke up to the feeling of a hand on her face. She looked up to see Tohru smiling. She bolted up in the bed. Tohru looked at Isuzu for a moment, then got up.

" I'll go get Hatori-san!" Tohru said leaving the room. And also leaving Isuzu staring down at the bed.

" I hope your happy." Shigure said while Hatori entered the room." Scared the heck out of Tohru."

" Why should I care about her?" Isuzu said as said girl entered the room.

" Anyways." Said Hatori stepping in front of Shigure." Isuzu, we're taking you to the hospital. There's no use in taking chances." Isuzu's eyes got wide as they darted from the window to around the room.

" No I wont go!" She said opening the window and steppin gone foot out of it. Shigure and Hatori tried to stop her from going out the window.

" Isuzu-san! Please stop!" Tohru yelled a little to get her attention. Isuzu stopped and Shigure got her back into the room. Silence followed after that. Hatori checked his watch and picked up his briefcase.

" I'll be by tomarrow. By then you should be ready to go." Hatori walked to the door and stopped." And you will go." He said as he left.

--------------

" Hello!" Tohru said as she opened the door." I'm coming in."

Isuzu looked at her. Tohru brushed it off and walked towards the bed, stopping at the edge.

" I'll be sleeping downstairs so if you need anything. You can call me and I'll-"

" Stop it."Isuzu said cutting off Tohru's sentence." You're trying to break the curse. Stop it."

" But-" Tohru stopped. But what?

" You went to ask Kazuma." Isuzu glared at Tohru." Do you look down on us? Do you pity us? We never asked for your kindness so dont bother with trying. Kind people should just go on living in their kind world! Why should you stay back?"

" Are you trying to break the curse as well Isuzu-san?" Tohru asked her. Isuzu looked down." Do you know how to break the curse?"

" That is none of your concern." Isuzu said in and icy tone.

" But Isuzu-san I-"

" Shut up!" Isuzu yelled. By this time Yuki, Shigure, and Kyou had stopped by the door.

" Isuzu-sa-" Tohru was cut off again.

" Shut up! Dont talk about it any more!" Isuzu yelled at Tohru. Then something snapped inside of Tohru.

" NO!" Tohru yelled back." NO! I won't stay out of it! I won't!"

" Just leave it to me! I'll find a way to break the curse by myself." Isuzu said. By this time Shigure wanted to prevent what was going to happen but Yuki had stopped him when Tohru started to say something else.

" No Isuzu-san! Becasue just like you I have things I **can't** give up. There are people I dont want to lose." Isuzu looked at Tohru, who by this point was near tears." People like Shoma-kun and Shigure-san and Kyou-kun! I cant lose them. I dont want to lose them."

" Oh." Isuzu said looking down at the floor. She noticed that just like her, Tohru had a reason to break the curse. Because Tohru had someone she wanted free." Tohru-san, who do you want freed from the curse?"

Tohru looked at Isuzu and then faced the floor.

" Kyou. I want Kyou freed from the zodiac curse." She said quietly.

---------------------

_But the girl had a reason for breaking the curse. Her reason was to free her friends. Her reason was to prove that even a caged bird can sing once it is freed. _

_Her reason was to say three words to a person who said they were unloveable. Those words were " I love you."_

_A reason that would stay in her heart, as long as there was hope, as long as there was life in her eyes. A reason that no one could take away from her. _


End file.
